ChanBaek Drabble Collection
by byunshaar98
Summary: chap 2 is here! ChanBaek slight KrAy here! ChanBaek chibi story! "Biar banyak bicara begini, aku sampai sekarang gak berani bilang ini sama kamu. Tapi karena kamu lagi tidur, gapapa deh aku bilang ini sekarang. Aku suka kamu Chanyeol" RnR please? :3
1. Chapter 1

haiii~ aku datang membawa drabble ChanBaek looh... ChanBaek shipper mana suaranya? (kyaaa.../angkat banner/)

ehemm.. berhubung aku lagi baik (?) drabble ini bakalan chaptered (calon ngutang lagi nih) hehee, tapi tenaaaaaang karena khusus project ini aku buat smuanya NO ANGST, FULL ROMANCE. ecieee suit suit /?

Judulnya aku ambil dari lagunya A-pink, pada tau gakk? Itu looh, yg di mv ada Gikwang B2ST nya aaaaaa \\\\ (kok jdi fan girling an -_- /abaikan)

pada penasaran gakk? okelah cekidot aja ( dan jangan lupa review hehe)

byunshaar98© presents...

ChanBaek drabble collection

I Don't Know

RnR juseyo ^^

Happy Reading~~

Author pov

"Aigoo, ada di meja belajarku! Ish Chanyeol ppabo", rutuk Chanyeol sambil meratapi kebodohannya. Hari ini dia akan ada penilaian musik, tapi ia lupa membawa partiturnya

'Aduh mana boleh kan satu kertas berdua? Semua kan harus punya masing-masing. Kalau meng-copy sekarang tidak akan sempat', batinnya sambil mengambil beberapa buku dari loker dan menutupnya keras

"Whoa.. whoaa ada apa bung?", tanya Jongin, teman satu jurusan Chanyeol

"Aku lupa bawa partitur untuk penilaian Lee saem nanti. Aish eotteoke?", ujar Chanyeol

"Pergilah meng-copy", usul Sehun namun Chanyeol menggeleng

"Waktunya tak akan cukup"

"Ya sudahlah, terima nasib baikmu Park"

"Haha terima kasih Kim Jong, itu sangat tidak membantu"

Dan gelak tawa Sehun dan Jongin bergema memenuhi koridor kampus

~~~ I Don't Know ~~~

Oke Chanyeol sudah menyerah, nilai musiknya untuk kali ini bisa saja buruk. Ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju bangku paling belakang lalu mulai memetik gitarnya. Meskipun ia sudah hapal, tetapi partitur itu harus tetap dibawa, sebagai bukti tertulis

"Chanyeol-ah!", panggil Jongdae

"Ah Jongdae-ya, kau mau mengambil buku catatan sejarahmu kan? Ada di laci mejaku, tenang saja", ujar Chanyeol sambil meraba laci mejanya lalu mengambil sebuah buku dari sana

"Ige, gomawo Jongdae-ya", ujar Chanyeol. Jongdae mengangguk lalu meninggalkan kelas Chanyeol. Matanya menatap secarik kertas yang menyembul dari lacinya. Ia penasaran dan menarik kertas itu dan uh-oh kalian takkan percaya ini, ini adalah partitur lagu I Don't Know milik Apink versi akustik yang akan dibawakan oleh Chanyeol

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol berteriak kegirangan saat ini, meskipun itu bukan partitur miliknya tapi oh siapa peduli? Itu tetap partitur lagu I Don't Know akustik kan? Sama saja ._.

Dan hari itu, Chanyeol lagi-lagi mendapat nilai sempurna

"Terima kasih, siapapun kamu. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih", gumam Chanyeol sambil terus memandangi partitur itu. Tanpa disadari seorang yeoja mengawasi Chanyeol

"Sama-sama Chanyeol-ah, senang bisa berguna untukmu"

Guess who? Yah, yeoja penolong itu adalah Baekhyun, yeoja yang selama ini menyukai Chanyeol

Teeettt... Teeettt...

Bel istirahat berbunyi, berbondong-bondong mahasiswa memenuhi kafetaria kecuali Chanyeol. Ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan partitur misterius itu

Chanyeol membuka lokernya dan menemukan sebuah lunch box berwarna biru transparan dan isinya... sushi. Astaga demi apapun, hari ini keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya

FLASHBACK

"Ya Park! Kau ini kenapa?", tanya Sehun sambil menyeruput bubble tea miliknya. Tak biasanya seorang Park Chanyeol hanya diam saja di kafetaria, bahkan tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali

"Aku ingin makan sushi"

"Pfft... Kau gila? Kau ini mau makan sushi sampai lemas begitu? Kau hamil ya?", selidik Jongin. Chanyeol tersedak, Sehun menatap datar, Suho face-palm, Jongdae menganga(?), dan Kris terlihat tak peduli

"Bodoh", koor mereka ber-5 membuat Jongin pundung

"Kan bisa saja, siapa tau uri Park Chanyeol adalah seorang interseks yang sedang hamil dan mmftt-", ucap Jongin panjang lebat eh lebar maksudnya tapi sudah dibekap oleh tangan besar Chanyeol

"Yak! Ucapanmu itu membuat seluruh mahasiswa melihat ke arahku bodoh!", omel Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran khas Jongin

"Lagipula kalaupun benar, aku tetap yang di atas kan?", lanjut Chanyeol sambil menyeruput orange juice miliknya

"Aaa eommaaaa aku ingin sushiii", ratap Chanyeol

"Beli saja bodoh", akhirnya Kris angkat bicara, ya walaupun pasti ada kata 'bodoh' atau 'idiot'

"Belikan dong, tetap dengan uangku. Aku harus menyiapkan instrumen untuk opera sekolah bulan depan"

"Hei tuan jomblo, kami ada kencan dengan kekasih tercinta kami. Jadi... BELI SENDIRI ahahaha", ujar Jongdae diiringi gelak tawa yang lainnya kecuali Chanyeol. Bahkan Kris ikut tertawa dan memamerkan gigi besarnya ._.v

"Makanya cepat tembak si 'itu' dong", ujar Suho

"Memang dia mau? Bahkan kita belum berkenalan secara langsung", ujar Chanyeol sedih. Sehun menepuk pundak Chanyeol

"Suatu saat waktunya akan datang kok kalau kalian berjodoh"

FLASHBACK END

"Siapapun kamu, gomawo. Kau membuat hari ini menjadi menyenangkan. Seandainya aku bisa bertemu denganmu", ujar Chanyeol sambil memandangi lunch box di tangannya dan bergegas ke kafetaria

END

A/N : yeahh akhirnya chap 1 sudah selesai yeyeye \m/ bagaimana? kurang memuaskan ya? Jeongmal mianhae, aku gak bakal pakai alasan apapun atas fic yang ancur bin gaje ini. Yang jelas ini bener-bener dari imaginasi aku hehe. Dan di setiap fic nanti ceritanya beda-beda, ada juga nanti mereka yang masih jdi anak sekolah. Pokoknya jangan stuck dulu sama setting cast nya. Inget ya ini fic NO ANGST, jdi biarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersatu dengan caranya masing-masing. Ya gitu aja deh, selebihnya bisa nanya via review atau PM aku. Gratis kok ^^

Review please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

hola halo readers tercintaahhh, nih aku dateng bawa update-an ChanBaek drabble collection (mumpung lagi banjir ide haha)

nah seperti yang aku bilang di chap 1, setting cast bisa berubah-ubah. Aku buat itu biar kalian gak pada bosen, contohnya di chap 1 kan aku buat Kris itu temen kampusnya Chanyeol kan? Di chap ini Kris malah jadi hyung nya Chanyeol. Begitu seterusnya, ngerti? Kalau gak ngerti, tanya aja nanti bakal aku jelasin sedetail mungkin sampai kalian ngerti oke? Ah lupaaa, aku lupa bilang ke kalian klo ini semua GS (gender switch) oke?

dan umm tentang yg I Don't Know sepertinya masih gantung ya ceritanya? klo aku bikin sekuel gimana? tapi pada review dong, hargain kerja keras para author.. Kita kan gak minta bayaran apapun sama kalian, cuma review aja di stiap ff. gak perlu review panjang, cukup sebaris kalimat aja udah bikin aku sebagai author ngerasa semangat lagi buat lanjutin ff. klo reviewnya kurang dari 15 aku mnding stop aja trakhir di ff ini, gimana?

Langsung aja lah ya, cekidot beybih /?

byunshaar98Â© presents

Title : I Like You

Cast : Wu Chanyeol, Kim Baekhyun

Other cast : Wu Kris (Chanyeol's brother), Kim Ryeowook (Baekhyun's eomma), Oh Sehun (ChanBaek's friend), etc

Genre : tentukan sendiri

Rating : K+

terinspirasi dari komik 'Hai Miiko', tapi alur cerita tetep punya aku :3

Happy RnR (Read n Review) ~~~

Author pov

"Hatchii", suara bersin memecah keheningan kelas 5-A. Semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan menemukan Wu Chanyeol yang sibuk mengurus hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. Jung songsaengnim beralih menatap Chanyeol khawatir

"Chanyeol, kau sakit?", tanya Jung songsaengnim. Chanyeol mendongak sambil menggeleng kuat-kuat

"A-atchi.. aku baik-baik sajaaaatchiii", ujar Chanyeol terbata karena bersin. Seluruh kelas menatap khawatir, terutama Baekhyun

"Chanyeol mau ke ruang kesehatan? Kamu bisa minta obat pilek pada Han songsaengnim", usul Jung songsaengnim. Chanyeol mau tak mau mengangguk saja, karena hidungnya sangat gatal, terbukti dari hidungnya yang memerah. Telinganya pun ikut memerah. Chanyeol akhirnya permisi ke ruang kesehatan diiringi tatapan khawatir murid lain

Teett... Teett...

Jam 9, saatnya istirahat. Seluruh murid sekolah Starlight berbondong-bondong ke kantin, semuanya yah kecuali Baekhyun. Ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju ruang kesehatan

Cklek

Baekhyun mengintip sedikit, beruntung tak ada Han songsaengnim. Ia berjingkat mencari bilik tempat Chanyeol berada

"Chanyeol?", cicit Baekhyun

Chanyeol membuka matanya ketika telinganya mendengar seseorang memanggilnya pelaaan sekali

Srekk

Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun yang baru saja membuka tirai pembatas di depannya

"Chanyeol"

"Baekhyun? Kau sedang apa disini?", tanya Chanyeol. Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan memeluk namja tertinggi di kelasnya itu

"Hiks.. Chan kamu baik-baik saja kan?", isak Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengusap rambut panjang ikal milik Baekhyun

"Aku baik-baik saja, mungil. Jangan menangis", ujar Chanyeol sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"Hiks.. aku khawatir. Sehun bilang, kalau Chanyeol akan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Eomma juga pernah ke rumah sakit, katanya eomma sakit parah. Berarti kan Chanyeol sakit parah", ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar

"Kau ini polos sekali sih, perkataan Sehun tidak benar. Buktinya aku ada disini, lihat kan?", jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk polos, matanya mengerjap lucu membuat Chanyeol gemas tapi Chanyeol masih bisa menahannya

"Ne, aah hampir kelupaan", Baekhyun menepuk dahinya pelan. "Tunggu sebentar ne Chanyeol", sambung Baekhyun lalu berlari entah kemana. Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahunya

Tak lama kemudian~

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang kesehatan sambil membawa kotak makan miliknya dan botol minum miliknya

"Chanyeol, lihat aku bawa apa", ujar Baekhyun lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang menatapnya bingung

"Tadaaa~ hehe aku bawa sandwich looh", ujar Baekhyun riang sambil membuka kotak makannya lalu naik ke ranjang Chanyeol dan duduk di paha Chanyeol

"Kau mau apa?", tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengambil sepotong sandwich lalu mengarahkannya pada mulut Chanyeol, bermaksud menyuapinya

"Aaa~"

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, mungil"

"Ya! Pasien harus menurut apa kata dokter"

"Mana ada dokter mungil begini?"

"Yaaa!"

~~~ Get Well Soon Wu Chanyeol ~~~

"Eommaa~", Baekhyun menarik ujung apron Ryeowook, eommanya

"Iya sayang, ada apa hm?", Ryeowook mematikan kompornya lalu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun

"Emm... aku mau belajar di rumah Chanyeol boleh ya?", pinta Baekhyun manja

"Kamu mau belajar atau main hm?", tanya Ryeowook

"Belajar habis itu main. Ayolah eomma", jawab Baekhyun riang

"Benar? Anak eomma tidak sedang berbohong kan?"

"Tidak eomma. Jebaal, nee? Nee?", rajuk Baekhyun

"Aigoo ada apa dengan anak eomma yang cantik ini hm?"

"Dia kan suka pada Chanyeol, eomma", celetuk Suho kakaknya

"Oppa!"

"Benar begitu hm?", goda Ryeowook, Baekhyun menunduk lalu mengangguk malu-malu. Wajahnya merona

"Eii anak eomma yang satu ini sudah besar ternyata"

"Eomma hajimaa"

"Haha nee kamu boleh main ke rumah Chanyeol"

"Jinjjaa? Jinjjaa?", Baekhyun melompat-lompat. Ryeowook mengangguk

"Horee gomawoo eommaa", ujar Baekhyun sambil mencium pipi Ryeowook lalu berlari ke kamarnya

5 menit kemudian~

"Eomma, Oppa aku pergi dulu nee. Annyeong", teriak Baekhyun lalu memakai sandalnya lalu berlari keluar rumah menuju rumah Chanyeol yang hanya berjarak 3 blok dari rumahnya

Tokk... Tokk...

"Chankkaman nae unicorn, sepertinya ada tamu"

"â€¦"

"Ne nanti biar ku telpon lagi. Bye"

"â€¦"

"Nee nado"

Kris menaruh ponselnya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu utama

Cklek

"Annyeong haseo Kris oppa", ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis

"Ooh Baekkie, mau ketemu Chanyeol? Kajja masuk"

"Nde!"

"Langsung ke kamarnya saja ne?"

"Arraseo. Gomawo oppa"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga di rumah keluarga Wu, keluarga Chanyeol. Sampailah ia di sebuah kamar yang pintunya bertuliskan 'Chanyeol'. Baekhyun mengetuk pintu lalu membuka pelan pintu kamar Chanyeol

"Eoh Baekhyun, ada apa? Masuk sini", tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu duduk di kasur Chanyeol

"Kamu masih sakit ya Chan?", tanya Baekhyun sambil memposisikan diri disamping Chanyeol

"Eum.. tapi sudah baikan kok"

"Syukurlah, aku sangat khawatir padamu"

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbicara panjang lebar hingga Chanyeol mengantuk

"Ibuku bilang, kalau nanti aku lulus SD, aku akan- Chan? Iih nyebelin deh, kok malah tidur sih", ujar Baekhyun sambil pout. Ia memperhatikan wajah tampan Chanyeol saat tidur. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi Chanyeol

"Biar banyak bicara begini, aku sampai sekarang gak berani bilang ini sama kamu. Tapi karena kamu lagi tidur, gapapa deh aku bilang ini sekarang. Aku suka kamu Chanyeol", ujar Baekhyun lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi kedua tubuh mereka

Baekhyun menguap lalu berbaring menghadap Chanyeol, dan tak lama kemudian menyusul Chanyeol ke alam mimpi

Eh menyusul Chanyeol? Ke alam mimpi? OMG Chanyeol ternyata berbohong pada kita semua. Sebenarnya ia tidak tidur sejak tadi, hanya mengistirahatkan matanya saja. Jadi? Tentu saja ia mendengar semua yang Baekhyun katakan, termasuk kalimat terakhir Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun lalu mencium pipi chubby Baekhyun lalu berbisik,

"Aku juga suka padamu, mungil"

END

A/N : Horeee akhirnya ChanBaek chibi story-nya jadi hoho /ketawa bahagia/ uyee ada KrAy numpang lewat mskipun Lay nya gak ngomong, btw ada yg KrAy shipper? author nge ship mereka bangettt naah aku gak mau ngomong banyak, tapi aku mau balesin para readers yang udah review di chap 1

Cekidot~

Michelle kim : iyaa, nanti aku buatin sekuelnya I Don't Know deh kalau review nya lebih dari 15 :p Chanyeol suka sama Baekhyun gak ya? Liat aja nanti~ /ketawa nista/ Makasih mau review :3

SyJessi22 : siapa yaa yang disukain Chanyeol? Kyungsoo kali :p /di gantung Baekhyun/ iya gak takut ya, ntar klo diambil sama Sehun gimana? :( /disantet Luhan/ haha iya kan ceritanya Baekhyun pahlawan tak dikenal (?) #ngaco iya nih Kai kyknya minta diketekin yah, mulutnya sumpel sama kaus kaki author siniih '3' thanks mau review chagi :3

eggxbacon : iya :(( makanya aku lagi buat sekuelnya nih, tapi kalau reviewnya lebih dari 15 ya sayang :3 yang pengen ditembak Chanyeol itu ya author laah (Baek : wah thor lu ngajak berantem ya. A : hehe ampuun nyai Baekkie. Chan : Sama author? Ewwhhh gak bingitz. A : -_-) yang pngen yeol tembak ada di sekuel chagii :3 thanks mau nyempetin review :3

: waah pertanyaan kamu kyk wartawan, author jadi berasa artis / jawaban darisemua pertanyaan kamu ada di sekuelnya, asalkan review nya lebih dari 15 langsuuung aku post sekuelnya kok :3 thanks mau review chagii :3

Nadin : kalau reviewnya lebih dari 15 yaa :3 thanks mau nyempetin review :3

DiraLeeXiOh : uyee kita ChanBaek shipper /bawa banner ChanBaek/ iya dia gak bilang, gengsi dong cewe yang mulai duluan :p Suho appa bikin penasaran ya? haha tungguin sekuelnya ya sayang :3 thanks udah mau nyempetin review :3

yaah sekian balasan review saya untuk kalian para readers yang udah review di drabble sebelumnya, review lagi nee? /bbuing bbuing bareng KrisLay/


End file.
